Talk:130th InterNaval Fleet/@comment-11254679-20140225090630/@comment-11135771-20140225154752
While I don't particularly agree with everyone turning against your fleet (which is part of why I'm staying out of it), doing that is their choice. If everyone has managed to get so aggravated by you that they all decide to form a temporary alliance to get rid of you, then that is what will happen. You can't just godmod out of it. If you want to use this "Protocol 66", you have to lay out what it can do, how it works, and all the details of it and then have everyone or at least most people agree to it before you use it. Just pulling out something like that in a moment when you're losing a battle is not a legitimate option. Or at least if it is, then it's equally legitimate for someone else to say that they sent in an infiltrator to plant multiple thermonuclear devices inside your base even through they never made any mention of it before, and so now you instantly explode. Remember that post I made detailing how Razanal's mind control devices work (if not I can try to find the link)? That is the kind of write-up you have to do for something like this teleportation tech. Maybe not quite as long, but something like it, and it has to be posted publicly for everyone to see, otherwise nobody knows if you're following your own rules or not. And finally, if your fleet is being teamed against, chances are there is good reason for it. Not saying that I agree, but clearly enough people do that they decided to organize something like this. In real life, if ten or so countries with strong military forces decided to all ally and attack one country with a much smaller military that any one of them, the country being attack will just plain lose. There would be no contest, you'd just get overrun by an enemy which has better weapons and more numbers. This is essentially the situation that the 130th is in right now. I'd say that st this point, diplomacy is your only hope. Ask for a cease-fire in exchange for a promise to get rid of your superweapons, or something like that. But if you continue trying to fight like this, you will lose. edit: And regarding your last post, that's the entire point. You have no special rights which allow you to survive multiple larger fleets attacking you. In real life, countries with weak military power do not survive by going about trying to build nukes and superweapons and being aggressive. They stay alive by not giving other people a reason to try to kill them, and by having more powerful allies to back them up. This is also what a small navy in BSC needs to do, and just like in real life, if you don't do what is needed to stay alive, you just won't. Being annoying and agressive while having little actual power behind it just gets you killed.